Before He Cheats
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Naruto hears a funny noise coming from Sasuke's room. A noise that makes his heart hurt and his eyes water. Can they get through this latest bump in their relationship or will Naruto leave the Uchiha in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome again to another story! This one has been on my computer for a while and I decided to finalize it and put it out for you nice folks. You may notice a few differences in my writing style. That is because I am trying to make my works look nicer. I will be slowly re-editting my previous works in order to make them look better.

I would like to give some credit to the author Junjou-chan. The reason being I saw how she did the style of her works and it inspired me to try to do better on my own. I also want to thank two of my reviewers who pointed out that the way I first had it didn't make much sense.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: yaoi, slight ooc, light language, suggestive themes

**Help**: '_Any thoughts look like this._' "Regular speaking looks like this." "Mumbled or misheard speech looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Before He Cheats**

_**Chapter**_** 1**

Naruto smiled as he thought about his earlier date with Sasuke. It had been really nice and he was planning on surprising the Uchiha with flowers today. He went up to the house that Sasuke and Itachi lived in and knocked. When no one answered he decided to just open the door and go in. They knew him here anyway. He made his way to Sasuke's room but stopped just short of knocking on the door. He felt his heart lurch at the sounds coming from the room. _'Sasuke...is with someone else?'_ There was no mistaking the noises. Naruto suddenly felt sick and placed a hand over his mouth, his hold on the flowers dropping. He blinked his eyes and raised a shaky hand to knock on the door, hoping beyond hope that he was just imagining things.

Sasuke jumped at the knocked and cursed softly. This was bad. But, better come clean now. "Come in." He didn't even bother having Neji hide. He knew it would hurt Naruto, but nothing naughty was going on. They were both still completely dressed.

The blond opened the door and froze, tears falling down his whiskered cheeks. His heart hurt so much he was sure he'd die. "Wh-What...wh-why?" He was so confused. "You...you're..." His eyes looked at Sasuke trying to find some other reason, any other reason as to why there was another boy with him. He couldn't even say it and took a step back. _'No...Sasuke said he loved me. Was it a lie?'_

Neji stood and left the room, leaving the two alone. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Naruto, don't worry about him. He's no one important."

The blond took another step back. "Then why was he with you like that? Am I n-not enough?" More tears fell down his face at that.

"Naruto…Neji is nothing to me. HE came on to ME. I love YOU. Not him." This wouldn't end well. "I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot for it."

Tear filled eyes looked away. "How long has this been going on?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know but he felt he might as well get it over with. His heart couldn't possibly hurt even more.

"About three weeks," he answered truthfully. Sasuke hated himself for making his precious blond cry. He'd kick the ass of anyone who did. But now? Now _he_ caused it.

Naruto's heart tore even more at that. "Three...w-weeks?" He looked up at the Uchiha not believing this, brilliant blue eyes clearly showing how hurt he was. "You lied to me. You said I was the only one. YOU LIED TO ME!" He rarely ever shouted but he decided that he was justified right now. The tear filled eyes were filled with anger as well as pain. "Am I just something to parade around and sh-show off like some whore?! I have NEVER wanted anyone else and this entire time y-you were with...him. Just because you're an Uchiha does NOT mean you can treat people any way you want to!" He was shaking by now. "Am I r-really...just not enough?"

Sasuke flinched at the accusations. He had never seen Naruto so upset and it hurt him to know that he was cause of this. "No, it's not that. I NEVER slept with him Naruto. I refused every time he asked. I'm a _for show_ boyfriend for him, but that is NOT what you are to me. You have to believe that." If Naruto wanted to leave him Sasuke would totally understand. In fact he expected to be dumped. He was even hoping to possibly be slapped by the other. _'I don't deserve Sono.'_

"Then why didn't you tell me?! Instead of me finding out like this and getting my heart broken! Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it Sasuke? That I wouldn't be able to understand this? I'm n-not some little kid!" He was angry, upset, and hurt. He wrapped his arms around himself. Naruto never lost it like this and it was starting to scare him. "I-I have told you everything and n-never kept secrets from you! Y-You hurt me...a lot." His voice was quiet for the last sentence and he couldn't look at the raven anymore.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to see me again." He bit his lip before pushing himself to continue. "I do love you, Naruto. I never should have kept it from you, but I never lied." He said firmly.

Naruto was shaking he was so upset and he couldn't even get his thoughts together. He sunk down until he was curled up in a ball in the hallway, crying and rocking back and forth. It hurt…

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked over to the blond, but got no closer than a few feet. He frowned when the crying male said something that was muffled by his arms around his face. "What is it?" He knelt in front of him, but still didn't get any closer. The blond muttered again and this time something that sounded a lot like "Hold me" reached Sasuke's ears. He half-smiled and moved closer, pulling Naruto to him. His hold was loose, in case Naruto wanted to pull away.

The blond immediately cuddled against him and started crying all over again. Yes he was hurt by Sasuke but he had no one else to turn to right now and he _really_ needed someone to hold him. He also still loved the Uchiha and had mostly forgiven him for it.

Sasuke tightened his hold on his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry."

He whimpered and just stayed there, crying against him and shaking slightly. He finally started to calm down after ten minutes of just crying and began giving small hiccups. He mumbled out, "Stupid bastard…" The fact that he had used the nickname he gave Sasuke proved that he had forgiven him.

Sasuke smiled and lightly stroked the golden. "I love you too dobe."

Naruto gave a pout and curled up tighter against him. "Don't do that again."

A chuckle and kiss to the head was given in response. "I promise. I never will hurt you again."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's a loaded promise." But he was smiling again and soon the small noises slowly died down until Naruto was sleeping in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke picked him up and moved them onto the bed, cuddling his boyfriend. He was also silently thanking whatever God was out there that he still had Naruto as a boyfriend. He looked to the door to see his elder brother standing there. Itachi's face was hard to decipher but Sasuke decided that it held pride for him taking responsibility for his own mistakes. He could have been wrong though.

Naruto slept soundly nuzzling close to Sasuke. His tanned hands clutched at the other's shirt as if scared he'd leave him.

His hold tightened and after watching his brother walk away he curled around his dobe lovingly.

Said dobe took a deep breath in his sleep and a tiny pleased sound came from him as he took in his boyfriend's scent. It had always calmed him down before and it did now. Everything was back to normal.

Itachi walked to his own room, his mind going over what he had partially witnessed but mostly heard. Naruto could definitely yell if he wanted to and it wasn't that hard to hear him from somewhere else in the house. And while the elder Uchiha certainly did not approve of Sasuke cheating, he did approve of how the younger had handled it. He just hoped that Sasuke had learned his lesson and would not do it again. "Naruto has definitely brightened up our lives. It would be a shame if Sasuke's stupidity put us both in darkness again." He sighed and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**A/N**

Now, yes the first chapter is kind of lame and doesn't make much sense. Truly, why would Naruto just forgive him like that? Sooooo. I shall create a second chapter that will make everything much better.

Sasuke: ...why don't you just add on to this chapter? Wouldn't that be easier for those that haven't read it yet?

Naruto: shut up Sasuke! You don't get a say in this!

Enty: *rolls eyes* I'm not adding on to this chapter because of the people that have already read it! And I kind of like this as an introduction of sorts. And I think Naruto is right Sasuke. It's your fault that stuff happens. And now I must go work on the second chapter.

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone. This here is proof that I love getting reviews and that I even take advice from them! After all, reviews are there to make us better writers!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, mentions of kissing, slight ooc, mild violence

**Help**:_'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Before He Cheats**

_**Chapter 2**_

When Sasuke woke up he was slightly surprised to find Naruto not there. He glanced around the room, trying to find some hint of his boyfriend. "Naruto?" He sat up and felt the spot next to him. It was cold. That meant that Naruto had left some time ago.

"He left about an hour ago Sasuke."

Sasuke's head shot up to meet eyes with his brother. "Did he say where he was going?"

One perfect brow arched as if that was the stupidest question that the younger could ask. "He said he needed time to think. Probably about how you cheated on him."

A scowl was the response to that. "He forgave me for that. He told me so himself."

Itachi sighed. "Yes, I know that's what he said. But just because he _said_ he forgave you doesn't mean that he actually _did_." He walked over to his brother and poked him in the head. "Naruto probably realized when he woke up that this is more serious than he originally thought."

Sasuke rubbed his head and continued glaring at him. "I said I was sorry and it's not like anything happened between Neji and me. All we did was kiss a few times."

Itachi wanted to face-palm at his brother's words. But he didn't. "Kissing with someone else, even once, is _cheating_ Sasuke. That means that something, although not huge, did happen between you and Neji. As such Naruto will have to rethink his faith in you and decide whether you're worth it or not."

Coal black eyes widened. "But…why didn't he just say that earlier? Why did he cuddle with me and say he forgave me and all that?"

Itachi shrugged. "He was probably too emotional to think clearly. But the fact is that you are not forgiven. And if you want to get back into Uzumaki's good graces you better search him out and have a serious talk." His eyes narrowed. "Tell him everything Sasuke. And I mean everything. The only chance you have to make this right is by telling the truth." He walked to the doorway. "Naruto is rather entertaining and I would hate for him to never come here again. So fix it." He then walked away.

Sasuke grumbled about brothers that always had a selfish reason for everything as he got his shoes on and left the house. He went through a list in his mind of where Naruto might be. The first place he decided to look was the dobe's favorite ramen shop. He frowned though when he didn't see the bright shock of gold hair. "Huh…" He went to Naruto's apartment next and knocked. "Dobe? You in there?" He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a small noise. He tested the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. "Naruto? Can we talk?" He poked his head inside.

The place was a wreck. This was usually normal but this time it was even worse. And sitting in the middle of the mess was Naruto himself. Sasuke fully let himself in and shut the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before opening his mouth. But before he could say anything Naruto said something first.

"…What did you mean?" His voice was soft and unreadable. It was weird to hear it without much emotion in it.

Sasuke frowned. "What…did I mean?" He moved closer. "Dobe, you're not making sense."

Naruto stood and turned to stare at him. His brilliant blue eyes were closed off and tear streaks were staining his whiskered cheeks. "What did you mean by saying that you are a for show boyfriend for Neji?"

Sasuke had to swallow the lump that was now in his throat. "Uh…well…" He couldn't look into those eyes. It just wasn't natural for them to be so cold. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Neji wanted to make Shikamaru jealous. So we came up with the plan that I would appear to be with Neji when the three of us were hanging out." He coughed nervously. "Unfortunately about the second week in Shikamaru informed us that he knew I was with you and that he just wasn't interested in guys. I thought that the plan was done for but Neji kept insisting we do it." He guiltily looked up. "Half way into the second week he said that he had fallen for me and well…"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "And well what? You fell for him too?" He took a step forward causing the Uchiha to take a step back. "Or were you just going to string him along as well?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I wasn't stringing you along Naruto! I swear that I lo-" He was cut off by pain in his face which was now pointed to the side. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Naruto had just hit him.

"Don't you dare say that you love me. Don't you _dare_ say it." His voice wavered just a little as he tried to fight off the betrayal he felt. "I don't even know why I said I forgave you. How far did you two go? And don't you DARE say that you didn't do anything with him because I _heard_ you two earlier! Not only that but if the plan had ended why did you continue to do it?! You could have just said no to it all!"

Sasuke's hand slowly rose to his now red cheek as he looked at the other and then to the floor. "…The most we ever did was kiss…He wanted to go farther but I refused." He locked eyes with the blond. "I never had sex with Neji and I never wanted to."

Naruto wasn't sure if he could trust the answer. "You didn't answer the question of why did you continue to do it." His voice was even colder now.

Sasuke actually had to think for a second about the exact reason he did it. "Um...well...it made sense at the time?" That was such a crappy answer! _'Could I be any more stupid than I am right now?!'_ The answer was yes. The moment he agreed to do the plan outranks any stupidity he has going on.

The blond was silent for a bit. "…Why did you kiss him in the first place?"

Sasuke's hand dropped to his side as he shrugged. "The first time was in front of Shikamaru just to get him upset. After that it…it just kind of happened."

He really wanted to slap the bastard upside the head again or possibly punch him in the groin. "That is such bullshit Sasuke! Do you even understand the meaning of being in a relationship?! You can't love me and then go make out with some other guy! You know you could have at least told me about this plan of yours. Who knows, maybe I would have wanted to help." He shoved Sasuke back causing the raven to stumble and almost fall. "But no! You had to be a stuck up Uchiha who thinks that he doesn't need _anybody's_ help and can do it all on his own!" He shoved him again, this time into the closed door. "Well guess what? You got your wish."

Sasuke froze. "Wait what? My wish?" What was Naruto talking about?!

Naruto grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him away from the door long enough to open it before he shoved Sasuke outside. He felt satisfied when the raven landed on his ass. "You want to do it on your own? Fine then. We're through!" He then slammed the door in the bastard's stunned face.

* * *

**A/N**

So then. That explains things so much better and makes a lot more sense! At least I hope it does. I think I'll actually have fun writing more of this. I do apologize for how short these chapters are but right now this is just how they are. They might get longer later on but I just don't know. I know that Naruto's personality is definitely different than from the first chapter. I guess I kind of make him have bipolar or something...please forgive me for it? I did put 'slight ooc' in the warning after all.

Please review and tell me if you like it or not! I must sleep now because it is after midnight and I gotta wake up at 8. x_x

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. So the reason why this is, I guess, late and possibly not the best update I've ever done is because I've been having seizures again, getting really sick, and also have been on a very big depressive mood spiral. But I felt like I might as well as give this story it's last chapter. So here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, mentions of yaoi, slight ooc

**Help**:_'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. A time skip will be marked with a line.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Before He Cheats**

_**Chapter 3**_

It was a week of awkward silences, cold glances, and being completely ignored by the person he totally hurt. He walked over to the table Naruto was sitting at, holding his tray of food, and stopped by the table. "Hey…can I sit with you?" He had been trying to make it up to him. Trying to apologize. But every time Naruto would just ask why he hurt him. And every time…Sasuke couldn't think of a reason.

Naruto grunted, his smile fading away. "Why?"

Sasuke felt the entire table…possibly the entire cafeteria, staring at him. "Because…I want to fix this. And…even if I can't I still want to be friends with you." He was praying that that was the right answer.

Naruto thought for a minute or two before scooting over. "Fine."

Sasuke gave a half smile and sat next to him. This felt like their relationship was healing. But, he's been wrong before. "So-"

Naruto held up a hand. "Don't talk Uchiha. You're merely sitting here because I believe in karma and not holding grudges. Unfortunately that does not mean that I have forgiven you. As I've said multiple times I will not forgive you until you give me a good reason why you cheated on me and kept it from me."

Sasuke's mouth closed and he became very interested in his food. "…R-Right…" He sighed. This sounded like a problem that his brother could handle…or make fun of him about. Or possibly both.

And that was something that Sasuke found out when he got home. "Itachi? I need your help." When he received no answer he groaned and began to search the house. "Itachi. Where are you?" He paused outside his brother's door. What were those noises? Holy shit, was Itachi having sex with someone?!

"Sasuke. If you're going to stand out there and be a creeper then you might as well as come in here and be a creeper."

And that's what made Sasuke quickly retreat to his room. He really didn't need to know who was his brother's current relationship. He sat on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. "Why the hell did I screw this up? Naruto was the best thing that ever happened to me." He looked to the side where a picture of him and Naruto as kids playing was placed. He slowly sat up and just looked at it. "…Why did I cheat on him? There…there was no sense in it."

"You're right. There was no sense in it, un."

Sasuke jerked from surprise and ended up falling out of the bed. "HOLY SHIT!" He quickly looked up and when he saw a flash of blond hair he freaked for a millisecond before he realized it was way too long to be Naruto's. "Who the hell are you?"

The blond was brushing his hair and he shrugged. "I'm your brother's boyfriend. You must be Sasuke, yeah?"

Sasuke could only look at him. "…do you have a speech problem or something? And you still didn't say your name."

The blond rolled his eyes, or at least the one that you could see. "My name is Deidara and perhaps I have a speech problem, un. But seriously. You should be focusing on how you cheated on your old boyfriend."

The raven glared at him. "…not your business."

Deidara leaned against the doorway and watched him. "I know it's not my business. That's what I told Itachi. But he insisted that I come talk to you since I just got through a bad relationship that ended because my ex had cheated on me."

Sasuke's attention was immediately on him. "And? Did you eventually forgive him?"

A laugh was his answer. "Tch. Of course not! Sasori was a pig for cheating on me. I'm never forgiving his ginger ass."

His eyes widened and his face paled. "What?! How was that supposed to help?"

And yet another laugh happened. "I wasn't trying to help. I was simply answering your question." He came further into the room. "Look. The reason I didn't forgive Sasori was because he didn't tell me why he cheated on me." He paused. "Well that and because the douche he cheated with called me a blond skank and Sasori didn't defend me." He scowled before shaking his head to focus on the current topic. "Anyway, if you want to be forgiven and get him back, or at least be friends with him, explain why."

Sasuke grumbled before standing fully up and just glaring at him. "Look! I keep trying to figure out why I cheated on him but I can't think of the reason. It's like…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I…I want to be able to explain it to him but I can't because I think the real reason that I did it was because I can't commit to a real relationship!"

Itachi walked into the doorway and looked at him. "Then…as sad as it is. That's what you need to tell him."

Deidara nodded before he leaned against Itachi. "It's better to say something instead of nothing. And besides, you never know. He may find it adorable that you have commitment issues." Then both of them started laughing at Sasuke's misfortune.

* * *

Naruto's laugh slowly vanished as he saw a certain raven walk over. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at him. "Look. I think I figured out why I cheated…"

Naruto rose a brow and looked at his friends. "Can you give us a minute. I want to talk to him in private." Once all the friends left he turned to look at his ex. "Why?"

He swallowed and looked deep into those bright blue eyes. "I think I cheated on you because…because I'm scared to commit. I just don't understand why someone so beautiful and cheerful and just perfect as you would even be with me. But at the same time I don't want to lose you and I have never been as sorry as I am right now."

The blond watched him silently through the entire speech. "…Well…" He sighed and stepped forward. "To tell the truth. I figured it was something like that." At the surprised look he got he rolled his eyes. "Sasuke…you are the most insecure boy in the world. You are constantly checking how you look, you aren't very comfortable with public shows of relationship, your brother is a possessive jackass who may care for you but likes to see you drown in your own problems, and you have never wanted to even think of spending the night at my apartment despite me spending the night multiple times at your place."

Sasuke really didn't know what to say to that. So he instead went with, "…I'm sorry…"

Naruto nodded. "I know you are but…I don't know exactly how I can trust you not to do this again. So…" He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We're friends again but, that's it. I just can't take the chance of having my heart broken again Sasuke." He then walked past the silent raven and headed back over to where his group of friends was waiting for him.

Sasuke just stood there. He felt cold, empty, and like he had just been slapped in the face by reality. But, an Uchiha never let it go. So he turned around and with a smile, or at least his version of a smile, called out, "Hey Naruto. Is Itachi really that much of a possessive jackass?" At the collective "YES!" from the group of friends Sasuke made his way over to them. He silently vowed that he would one day prove himself to Naruto. But first…he probably had to prove to himself that he even deserved Naruto. And that might take a while to do. And until then, they'd just be best friends. Just like they always had been.

**The End**

* * *

A/N

I know that it probably wasn't the best and that it had a cheesy ending but I truly didn't know how to end this and I was actually really tempted to just end it on the second chapter. But people seemed to want them becoming friends again and I thought maybe I could make it work. I won't be doing a sequal to this but I will say that I might be posting a new story soon. I'm also in the middle of moving from my apartment back to my parent's house so that helps to slow thing going on. Well, hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks!

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


End file.
